Bellorum Sacre
"I feel like...I've done something very wrong." Bell (Bellorum Sacre), is a human character found in the outskirts of Germany. She is contracted with Sacre, and her powers revolve around weaponry '''and '''projection. Short Description A petite girl with amnesia. She has no memories of her family or her friends before the fatal accident that changed her life. Were it not for her patron and his kindness, she would not be alive at all. Every weapon in her hands becomes a deadly killing machine that she does not hesitate to use to accomplish her goals. Despite her skill, she remains surprisingly humble and easily excitable. Children in pain make her upset. Appearance Bell is a short girl at approximately 150 centimeters. She is rather malnourished and small for her age, and many would think that she wasn't a mercenary but a lost child instead. She wears a rather loose top with purple and white stripes and a pair of fluffy shorts. The top has oversized, disconnected sleeves which almost drag on the floor. She also wears a pair of grey thigh-high stockings and a pair of black boots. Her hair dark grey, almost black, while her eyes are thistle. When possessed by Sacre, her eyes have a golden glow for a short period of time, and her voice becomes more confident and baseline. History Bell used to live with her family in a small hut on the outskirts of Bavaria. However, the incoming war and famine caused her family to relocate. Bell was with her younger sister, and while they were fleeing the source Bell lost contact her family. Once oriented, Bell immediately placed her sister under the care of church officials while looking for their parents. Somewhere along the line once their parents had been located, Bell returned to the church where her sister had been, only to find a bloodbath waiting for her in return. The shock caused her to have a mental collapse, and when she woke up she had lost all memories of herself and her family before this event. Now going under the name "Bell", as nicknamed by her patron, Bell wanders Europa in search of both work as well as something to do with her life. A nagging feeling tells her that something is quite wrong with the current state of affairs. Personality Powers Weapon Projection '- Bell can summon any kind of weapon she can think of, with aid from Sacre and the gods under him. These weapons will only be able to fire a few shots or last a few swings before shattering, and if unused, will dematerialize on her own. While they are summoned, they act like any other weapon of a similar build. '''Hailstorm - '''Alternatively, Bell can summon a cache of weapons behind her to be launched at will at her enemies. This is similar to the Gate of Babylon attack used by Gilgamesh in the Fate/ series. She is only limited by how many weapons have been crafted by the weaponsmiths between uses. This isn't something she can just spam. '''Power Armour - '''Bell can also summon a suit of lightweight armour for use. Although this armour is light, it is impenetrable if hit spot on. However, as it severely limits mobility and has several chinks that could be easily abused by a more stealthy opponent, Bell generally opts not to use it. Relationships * Wil - She does not know it yet, but Wil is the source of her problems, having massacred the church her sister was at when he was younger. * [[Sacre|'Sacre]]' '- She has an extremely positive relationship with her patron, with him guiding her on life matters that she has either forgotten or has not yet experienced. Althoguh there is a feeling that she does not have free will, as a whole she is quite happy with depending on him for help. * Younger Sister, Family - Possessed an extremely positive relationship before she lost contact and forgot about them. Etc, TriviaCategory:Human Characters * She has good cold resistance.